The Power of Love
by Atomic-Witch
Summary: A girl enters a website that could change her life for ever... plz R


Disclaimer: I do not own FY or any of its characters they all belong to Yuu Watase.  
  
Hello everybody... this is my first fic... I hope you enjoy it ^__^.. when I started writing the first paragraph I decided that this story is going to be about me so basically the person in the first paragraph is me... but then I changed my mind... so 89% of Sarah is me... in looks, personality, and actions... PLEEEEEZ R&R I'm not going to finish writing it if I don't get enough Reviews... *Evil Laugh MUHAHAHAHA*... sorry about that... hehe.. on with the fic..  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
'...' = Thoughts //...// = Dreams  
  
She was alone... all alone... she used to have friends ... but all the masks have descended and the real people beneath them have emerged. And her family... that is if you call that a family... her dad was 95% of the time out of town on business trips... and her mother was a workaholic. Not only did she start hating everyone around her... she despised them... all of them... no exceptions... she started keeping her distance from people... terrified of being deceived once again... she depended on herself. School sucked... Life sucked... Everything and everybody sucked...  
  
On a Friday afternoon, she was home alone... as usual... and she was doing nothing in particular... just hanging and checking some ridiculous websites... a website seized her attention... www. The -universe- of- the- four- gods.com... she started reading it through... it said something about a chosen one... one with all the power... a girl that could save the world... if this lass ever entered this website she'd get sucked into this other world and salvage it. Sarah chuckled slightly... she hadn't smiled in a very long time... but she couldn't help it... how can people believe this crap... it was hilarious... the last line said something about a 24-hr limit prior to the entering the other universe... ' I'm tired... I better nap before I doze off on my keyboard'... she put her laptop away and left the room..  
  
// Sarah found herself sitting on the wet green grass talking to some big red bird... she gazed at the bird like she's expecting it to respond... she waited and waited... but nothing happened... just as she started to get to her feet... she thought she heard something... 'Perhaps I'm imagining this...' .......... 'there it goes again.. I can't be imagining this..' "Yes.. Sarah... you are not imagining this.." "Huh?!?!?! Who's there? Show yourself before I... I.." "Before you what?" the voice was being sarcastic... "I dunno.. I'll figure something out... but who is this??" "You don't know me... my name is Suzaku... I am the God of love..." "Dude.. you're a God.!?!?! That is like.. soo cool!..Where are you? What do you want ??" "Heh... I know!.. However, that doesn't matter now. I wanted to tell you that you're the chosen one... pack.. you have 20 hrs left before I come take you with me to Konan.. fare-thee-well ... see you tomorrow " 'Konan?!? Isn't that FY's!!??? oh and Suzaku??!!?? OMG... I'm so stupid.. why didn't I realize this earlier!!???!' //  
  
"okay... if that wasn't weird then I don't know what is.. "the youth started talking to herself a lot lately.. however.. that wasn't just an ordinary dream.. There was something fishy about it... 'I'm the chosen one?!?! WTF?? Something's wrong here... Miaka's the priestess in FY... not some stupid kid like me..!! So where does that put me??!!??!'  
  
She started thinking that she was losing it... She had nothing to lose... so Sarah started packing..  
  
Again... after 6 exhausting hrs of packing.. She was worn-out... she made sure she sure that she packed everything she might need... starting from her laptop... to her make-up... and finally her favorite stuffed teddy bear...  
  
..10 hrs later..  
  
24 hrs went by she stared agitatedly at her monitor... like she's waiting for something to come out of it... 30 minutes later... just before she gave up hope and became certain that she was nuts ... she heard a voice... a familiar one... it was Suzaku's...  
  
"Anou... how do I put this... pardon me my child.."  
  
"Huh?!?" Sarah was confused.. 'pardon me?' his words echoed in her mind...  
  
"there's been a mistake... a big one actually... you see... umm... you're not my priestess... as much as I'd like you to be... another girl was already sucked into the other universe... and she's my priestess.. her name's Miaka I believe.. Gomen ... umm... Sarah?"  
  
'I knew it!!!! Ughhh!!!' A big mental bomb exploded in Sarah's head...  
  
"WHAT'S THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!?!!!??!!! You... I... I packed for at least 5 hrs!!! you can't do this to me!!!?? No... oh god.. I can't believe you!!! There's been a mistake he said ... fix it Damn it!!! You're a god remember!!??? I just had a great opportunity to be something different... something special... you blew it.. you blew my one and only chance!!! Leave me alone!!!!! Go awaaay !!! stupid god!!"  
  
Tears raced down her cheek... Suzaku had to do something... he couldn't just leave her and go... he felt guilty... he had to do something...  
  
"Tell you what Sarah... how about a month's trip to my world with my devoted warriors and my priestess... [a/n: time passes faster in the other world so just try to imagine that Miaka gathered all the warriors {all of them are alive YAAAY ^__^} and summoned Suzaku and they're all living in Hotohori's palace happily ever after Kay? ^__^ sorry for disturbing you... go on..] my way of apologizing... what do you think?"  
  
A smile started to form on Sarah's full lips... "You mean... like one full month with Tasuki, Nuriko, Chichiri, Hotohori [a/n: not married], Tamahome, Mitsukake, Chiriko, and Miaka??!! Are you serious???"  
  
"Of course I'm serious... Okay.. You ready?"  
  
"Gimme a second.."  
  
Sarah ran to the nearest mirror to check how she looked like... she was going on a vacation with 7 very attractive young men... she HAD to look good... She played with her big black curls as she checked her reflection... she had a black shoulder-length hair with short bangs that needed to be cut because they started reaching her big gorgeous hazel eyes... her small pointed nose matched perfectly with her big full red lips... she knew that she looked lovely... her eyes extended to her curvy tan body... she had on her favorite black tank top and her white shorts...  
  
"Yep... I'm ready... let's rock and roll baby..."  
  
As soon as the words left her mouth... both her body + her suitcases started giving off a blinding red light... she put her hands over her eyes... after that Sarah felt herself floating... that lasted a brief second... she was there... she felt her body hit the land, then go numb... after that she blacked out...  
To Be Continued  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Soooo.... How was it? I'm looking forward to your reviews... haha I'm so happy ^____^ ... Byee!! 


End file.
